


About a Girl

by jasmineaqua



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineaqua/pseuds/jasmineaqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just something I wrote for my sister for Christmas <br/>(ignore if poems aren't your thing) <br/>but I wrote it for 2 reasons <br/>1) I was too broke to afford a Xmas present for her<br/>2) Sometimes we don't actually tell people what we really think about them (that they really need to hear) ...</p>
<p>So yeah this is a poem about my older sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Girl

**About a Girl**

 

So what do you do with a girl

After the world has been bought and sold?

-You think you'll find one _just_ like her

A bargain brand knock-off 

  
_Just to spite her_  

(But you can't)

 

See the thing is

It's never quite the same 

Not _quite_ the look

Not _quite_ the name 

Not _quite_ the movement 

Of a hurricane

No - not quite _her_  


Not quite the silence 

Where the spirit sleeps 

Not quite the waters 

Cool and deep

Not quite the waterfalls 

That she weeps 

No ... not quite her 

 

Blame the sunshine 

Blame her eyes

(Blame the grumpy morning panda- eyes)

Blame the clicking-key 

melancholy of midnight lullabies 

Because **No One** is 

        Quite like her 

 

Pray - _Don't tell her_  


lest she knows

That it's all in the wrinkle 

of her nose

The toss of her hair 

As it blows 

To tangle thoughts 

And stumble flows

Of eager tongues

Spitting prose

To delight her 

 

Because **Truly** ...

There is no girl _quite_ like  her   



End file.
